Subassemblies having electronic circuits, methods for the manufacture thereof and production installations that are used to perform these methods are known generally from the prior art (electronic assembly). In addition, it is common to subject such methods to quality assurance procedures. For example, DE 10 2013 211 834 A1 discloses that, for the purpose of quality assurance, instead of printed circuit boards fitted with components, test boards can be channeled through production facilities provided with sensors that permit specific statements about the production process taking place. These sensor boards ascertain data and measured values in addition to the permanently installed sensors in the production installation and thus allow an examination of the production process as such and of the reliable operation of the sensors installed in the production installation. In this way, reference data can be obtained for a production process that are taken into consideration in subsequent production steps.